L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka
"...and shamelessly frolicing amongst the corpses of men, women, and children alike was a man garbed in black. The Enemy of the World Government, Kuroraka of the Black Clothes!" - a shell-shocked grunt of the Goosby Dynasty Immensely feared both as the Kuroshouzoku no Kuroraka (Kuroraka of the Black Clothes) and as the Sekai Seifu no Fugutaiten (The Enemy of the World Government), L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka is the infamous captain of the Kuroshouzoku Kaizokudan (Black Clothes Pirates) and an Aharon. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Abilities and Powers ''Brawling'' Kuroraka possesses no formal training. As a result he is entirely dependent upon his instincts in a fight. This dependency has honed Kuroraka into an animalistic combatant whose brutality and improvisation are second to none. It has also made him rather merciless and thus more than willing to murder an opponent in cold blood regardless of the circumstances. Essentially he is more of a predator than a warrior, a fact that a savvy fighter can easily take advantage of. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Ketto Shī (Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Cat Sìth) Type - Mythical Zoan History Kuroraka was born within the confines of a metropolis that is situated upon the surface of Aspara. During the celebration of his fifth birthday, Kuroraka's parents were abducted from their home to Majestic Castle. Against the wishes of his neighbors, Kuroraka took up arms and stormed Majestic Castle by his lonesome. As to be expected, the only thing the five-year-old managed to succeed in doing was making himself a prime subject of Rex Kong's sadism. Broken-hearted by his inability to subvert Majestic T. Decaden's abduction of his parents, a thoroughly brutalized Kuroraka only managed to writhe his way to the streets of his neighborhood before he threw a tantrum which hyperventilated his already overexerted body to the point where he fell into a deep coma. Upon the day of Regina Marble's coronation as the Queen of Aspara, Kuroraka spontaneous awoke from his coma. Interpreting Kuroraka's sudden awakening as a sign of good fortune, the population of Kuroraka's birth place welcomed Queen Regina's reign with open arms. Upon becoming aware of Kuroraka's circumstances and how it had influenced the population of Kuroraka's birth place into accepting Queen Regina, the World Government immediately commenced to utilize Kuroraka as the rallying point in their campaign to consolidate Queen Regina as the reigning monarch of Aspara. The World Government's portrayal of Kuroraka as a naught but a pitiful victim emasculated Kuroraka to the point where he no longer felt comfortable being on Aspara. Kuroraka sold his parents' home and then utilized the money to put Aspara behind him. Unfortunately for Kuroraka, the immense success of the aforementioned campaign prompted the World Government to utilize the circumstances surrounding his coma to encourage the acceptance of World Government-appointed monarchs throughout the world. The success of those campaigns shackled Kuroraka with an eternity of global emasculation and the perpetual wrath of those whom were opposed to the spread of the World Government's influence. As a result of having been sequentially stripped of his parents, his childhood, his pride as a man, and even his general peace of mind; Kuroraka lost it. He commenced to indiscriminately murder those whom even so much as implied that there was a relationship between him and the World Government. He also dedicated the entirety of his existence to murdering those whom he deemed "responsible" for his emasculation. Amongst these "responsible" individuals are anyone with even an inkling of association with the World Government, earning him the moniker Sekai Seifu no Fugutaiten (The Enemy of the World Government), and Jolly D. Chris of all people. At first the World Government were hesitant to admit to the fact that the rallying point of a myriad of their campaigns had become a criminal; however, the World Government cast aside such hesitation when it realized that Kuroraka was massacring enough of their employees to make people compltely unwilling to seek employment under them. Immediately the World Government labeled Kuroraka as a pirate and bestowed upon him an enormous bounty of 411,000,000 beli... Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Powerhouse411